


【SD】丁豹怀孕的100天

by Dumnomy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Mpreg Dean Wincherster
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumnomy/pseuds/Dumnomy
Summary: 丁豹怀孕一百天的记录





	【SD】丁豹怀孕的100天

**Author's Note:**

> 直接用的是花豹的孕期时间，一百天左右  
> 对于这方面不是很了解于是...资料来源于百度

Dean是一只花豹。

准确来说，是一只豹人。

然后他怀孕了。

孩子是他配偶的，一只名为Sam的狼。

以下是花豹Dean怀孕记录

第10天——

“Hey，Dean，起床了，”Sam拍了拍床上的被子团，他保证在他出门前，Dean的睡姿还是直挺挺的躺着，“虽说今天是周末，不上班，但你要是再睡早饭就可以不用吃了。”

被子边缘被撑起的地方，可以看见金色的短毛在微微抖动，在随着Sam一直没有停下来的声音中，金色的毛毛头终于从被子下钻出来，用一句“Shut up”停止了魔音的摧残。

Dean慢悠悠的把被子推开，刚好在身边卷成一个卷，从床上下来去洗漱。Sam看着Dean走向浴室的摇摇晃晃的身影，叹了一口气，不是他不让Dean睡懒觉，他还记得上一次就是因为Dean睡多了，醒来之后头疼了一整天，搞得第二天Dean好了Sam开始头疼了。

Sam扯开仿佛卷饼的被子，重新叠好后，去厨房给Dean准备早餐。

在Sam把煎蛋培根端上餐桌，等了几分钟后正好等到精神焕发的Dean出来。但至少平时的周末是这样。

Sam发现Dean的脸色有些白，尤其是坐在桌子旁看着早饭的微妙的眼神。Sam正要开口问，就发现对方突然站起来冲向卫生间。

门被锁上了，Sam一直在敲门问他到底怎么回事，听着里面Dean呕吐的声音。当声音重要停止，Dean从里面出来的时候，苍白的脸色差点让Sam直接把他抗到医院去。

“我怀孕了。”

Sam听见Dean的那句话，突然僵住。“W-what?”

“你听见了。”

Sam拉近Dean，吻上了他的唇。

第30天——

“Sam，我的腹肌没了。”Dean看了看镜子里的自己，转过头对Sam说。

“没事，等小宝宝出来之后你的腹肌就回来了。”Sam吻上了Dean的嘴唇，用舌头舔过他唇上的细纹后，向里面进发，扫过柔软的腔壁，和Dean的舌头在互相纠缠。

“Dean……”Sam把舌头抽出来，看着Dean同样染上了一丝情欲的眼睛，“我们做吧……”

“No，”，Dean的食指压在了Sam的嘴唇上，“医生说怀孕后做爱对宝宝不好。”向下看了看，以及把裤子撑起来的小Sammy。

“不过我可以用嘴给你来一发。”Dean对着Sam眨眨眼，向下蹲，双手解开裤子的皮带，把已经勃起的阴茎从层层布料中解救出来，一口含住在雄性兽人中称得上“巨大”二字的阴茎。

第50天——

“Dean，你一个人睡真的可以吗？”Sam抱着自己的枕头，看着在双人床上已经是原型的Dean，花豹样子的Dean，小腹看上去更圆了，Sam有些担忧如果半夜出来什么事的话。

“放心吧，如果有事我可以打电话叫你的，虽然你在隔壁房间，不过，快捷键1号啊。”Dean用爪子按住了枕头旁边的手机。

至于为什么两人要分房睡？

“晚上睡觉可以试着保持原型，这样也许会更舒服些。”这是医生的原话。而且Dean遵守着这些。

Dean晚上上床睡觉时，变回了原型，一直巨型的花豹。Sam没有变回原型，因为原型的体型，他要比Dean大一圈，Sam害怕自己在翻身的时候压到Dean。

半夜Dean突然被Sam的惊呼声叫醒，突然发现原来是自己的原型以为下意识的动作，在Sam的脸上留下来一个印子。

最后Dean拍板，打算和Sam分房睡。

“好吧，那你一定要小心点。”Sam用担忧的眼神又看了一眼Dean。

在确定Sam已经去隔壁了，Dean扯过旁边放着的Sam的枕头，他再次确定已经将锋利的指甲收回爪子内，把头靠上去轻轻的蹭。

Dean可以闻见Sam留在上面的微弱的味道，这给了他一种莫名的安全感。

不，还不够。这只是一个枕头。

Dean还需要更多，不过只能等到明天了。

第70天——

“Dean，你有看见我的那件衬衫吗，红色格子的那件。”

“大概是你的衣柜里的衣服觉得他太丑，就把他扔出去了吧。”

“哦，有看见我的袜子吗？”

“昨天穿的那双？不是洗了吗？”

“我记得我还有一件棕色的夹克，今天可以穿那件。”

“Sammy今天的衬衫搭配这件黑色外套好看。”

“Dean你一个人在家没问题吗？我也可以请假的。”

“放心吧小狼崽，我可比那些脆弱的雌性好多了。”

Dean看着Sam出门后，兴冲冲的回到卧室，床上满是衣服。刚才Sam找不到的衬衫，袜子和夹克，以及其他的衣服，短袖，牛仔裤，帽子，甚至是内裤。

Dean慢慢的爬到床上，往衣服堆下面钻，试图用它们埋住自己。

周围全是Sam的味道，就想他在抱着自己一样。腹部突然的一阵疼痛，差点让Dean叫出来，他抓起Sam的一件衣服，把脸埋在里面，贪婪的嗅着属于Sam的气息。不得不说，这真的很有用，腹部的疼痛被稍稍减轻。

Sam的衣服肯定要洗了，Dean迷迷糊糊的想。

要说Sam一整个早上没有担心Dean是假话，就害怕Dean打电话过来，说他突然出事了之类的话，担心一直持续到他打开家门。

房间里被寂静充满，没有平时的那些电视的声音，也没有Dean抱怨“饿了”的喊声。

Sam急得开始满房间找Dean，他怕Dean是晕倒在哪里。

最后他是在卧室里找到的Dean，他没有疑惑自己的衣服怎么都在床上，他靠近Dean，发现他的胸膛在细微的起伏。

Dean只是睡着了。Sam顿时安心下来，把被子盖在Dean身上。晚上我还是和Dean一起睡吧。

晚上——

“Sam，我晚上会打到你的，你还是去隔壁睡吧。”已经是花豹形态的Dean看了看Sam，担忧的说。

“没关系，顶多就是被大猫抓两下。”Sam抱住那个毛茸茸的脑袋，亲了亲额头上的斑点。和身上的花纹不同，小巧的斑点让Sam觉得Dean人形时，脸上那些可爱的小雀斑就是这样出现的。

“去你的大猫，蠢狗。”

Sam从Dean的脖颈处搂住他，手向下滑摸到了已经完全鼓起的腹部，亲了亲他的耳朵，“想好宝宝叫什么了吗？”

“没有，明天想，先睡觉。”

第90天——

“Dean，我去超市买点东西，半个小时就回来，需要什么吗？”Sam亲了亲Dean的头顶，问道。

“派，如果是樱桃派就更棒了。”Dean对着Sam笑了笑。

“Dean，我的外套？”

“你知道在哪。”

Sam走到两人的卧室，从Dean的枕头底下取出已经皱皱巴巴的外套，看着Dean耸肩表达自己的无辜，没有再说什么。

第100天——

Sam在产房外焦虑的走来走去，他看见医生一直不停的进出，每一个都在他拦下询问情况前迅速离开。

他想起来自己去超市，一回来看到的Dean。花豹的形态，事实上他从来没有见过这样子的Dean。尖锐的指甲从爪子里伸出来，死死的抠进地板，瞳孔放大，痛苦嘶吼声一直不断。

他不知道自己是怎么打的电话，怎么让Dean安定下来，怎么坐上的救护车。他只知道当他回过神时，自己已经在产房门口，手还在不停颤抖。

他已经没有心情去数，这是第几个进去的医生，他不敢想，如果Dean真的出事了怎么办。

一声嘹亮的哭声打断他，Sam迅速走到门口，试图通过门上的玻璃看到里面的情况，当然，即使他已经贴上去都看不见。

一个医生从里面出来，Sam有些紧张，“是一个健康的小公主，母亲也没有任何危险。”

Sam瞬间如释重负。

第120天——

Sam看着Dean抱着Ann，他们的小公主，晃着尾巴在客厅里走来走去。他真的不知道，在产后的一段时间之内，母体只能保持兽人形态。

他很少见到Dean的兽人形态，因为他一直觉得太娘了。不过，Sam想了想如果在床上，Dean兽人的形态实在是太辣了。

Dean抱着Ann靠近Sam，一只手盖住已经跃跃欲试的小Sam上，“Sammy，医生说，还要一个月才可以做。”

对着Sam无辜的眨眨眼。


End file.
